


More Than Definitely On Purpose

by SilverOcean01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOcean01/pseuds/SilverOcean01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is being rather untimely teased by his boyfriends beautiful behind. A little Johnlock ficlet for a ficlet exchange between myself and the beautifully talented Lemony Prescott!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Definitely On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemony Prescott](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lemony+Prescott).



My contribution to the ficlet exchange between me and the amazing Lemony Prescott! Basically, just an excuse for me to write a little Johnlock. :P Enjoy!

!I OWN NOTHING!

At first, John figured it was accidental. That Sherlock was only doing it by accident. But after the fourth time that morning, though, John decided that Sherlock was most definitely doing it on purpose.

Once again, the tall, dark and handsome detective bent over, flinging his signature Belstaff coat over to one side, completely exposing his arse for the world, and more particularly John, to see. John licked his dry lips as Sherlock explained to Detective Inspector Lestrade just why his team were incompetent idiots for missing such easy clues.

"That's brilliant." John mumbled, more to himself than anyone, but Sherlock seemed to appreciate the commendation. Although John couldn't honestly say that he was paying attention to the no doubt brilliant deductions his flatmate and boyfriend was making, not when Sherlock's perfect behind was on display like that for him.

John was lost in a fantasy of his involving said behind when Sherlock was suddenly smiling wickedly at him.

"I believe that is all you needed, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked, not taking his eyes off John. The consulting detectives gaze was purely predatory, filled with hunger and desire. John's tongue flicked over his lips without him even thinking about it, as his pants suddenly became tighter.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lestrade answered, rubbing at his neck, once again amazed at Sherlock's genius.

"Good. John and I will be off then." Sherlock replied and without even looking at the police man, directed John out of the abandoned flat and into the street.

John was sat uncomfortably in the back of a taxi hurtling towards Baker Street before he knew what happened. Sherlock sat beside him, his gaze undivided and fixed on John, lust and something else in his eyes. John was finding it harder to breathe as the minutes ticked by.

They arrived at their flat and the two literally jumped out of the cab and raced for the door, fiddling quickly with the lock. Once inside, Sherlock pressed John against the wall, stealing his breath with a flurry of hot, passionate kisses.

John managed to pull himself together to wriggle free from the detectives tight grip and dash up the stairs, where things could unfold in the privacy of their own home. Sherlock chased him up the stairs, taking them two at a time to catch his blogger.

Once inside the flat and with the door locked, John allowed Sherlock to continue attacking him with kisses. As Sherlock made his was to nibble at John's neck, the doctor huffed out,

"You planned this, didn't you? Putting your arse on display for me. You knew I couldn't keep my hands off you." Sherlock hummed against his neck, his small affirmation of John's words.

"I couldn't let you get away without payback." Sherlock growled in his husky voice before attacking the bit of John's collarbone he could reach. John moaned.

"Payback? For what?" He asked, panting.

"Do you have any idea what your words do to me? Every time you say "brilliant", "amazing", or "incredible", you make me want to shag you senseless." Sherlock retorted, looking for all the world like a crazed beast.

John felt his legs become jelly at that look, though not before he stored that little fact about Sherlock away for later use. Hold Sherlock's face still between his hands and looking him in the eye, the doctor whispered.

"Bed. Now." Without a moments hesitation, the two were hurtling towards their shared room, to continue their activities.

Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should write more Johnlock? Please leave a review and let me know!

And don't forget to check out Lemony Prescott and her wonderful works! You'll thank me later!


End file.
